


but love the one you hold

by brodinsons (aeon_entwined)



Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pets, Pining, Rimming, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody just got back from their China tour. Somebody else is extremely happy about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but love the one you hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endofmeandeverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endofmeandeverything/gifts), [flirtygaybrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtygaybrit/gifts).



> I'm falling ass first into RPF hell all over again and I'm taking as many people with me as possible. It's gonna be great.
> 
> Hella props to Paige for prodding my muse out of an early retirement and endofmeandeverything for their [great](http://endofmeandeverything.tumblr.com/post/120346713933/guys-i-just-need-a-richard-lee-fic-that-involves) [prompts](http://endofmeandeverything.tumblr.com/post/122045293228/the-longest-week-ever) (and also for their amazing fics???? holy shit, if you haven't read them, drop whatever you're doing and go do that).
> 
> I think that's it??? Oh, right. Happy Father's Day to these two nerd trees. Here's hoping Carl gets 'em something good. Enjoy, y'all.

He spent a fair bit of time in Leicestershire after everything wrapped on _Pilgrimage_. It'd been a while since he'd seen his parents, and that faint tug of homesickness at the back of his mind whenever he's running all over the globe for work finally got the better of him. So that was that. Wrap the movie, go home, spend a few weeks recuperating.

Once his visit drew to a close, he made arrangements to head back to New York. His own place could wait. There was a recently abandoned canine waiting for him in another apartment that he still can't believe he gets to call his own. Carl kept him company while he settled in for a few weeks off and waited for a certain someone to finish his China tour and come home. The apartment was still lonely as anything, but having Carl around helped enormously. It's gotten to the point where they both call him their boy, and Richard can't help but feel indescribably grateful for being taken into this small family so thoroughly.

He slept in their bed, and couldn't help feeling a little pang somewhere in the depths of his chest whenever he woke up with an arm flung out to the empty side that he'd somehow grown so used to being filled with warm, familiar limbs. He'd wake up during the night, imagining that he'd caught the sound of Lee's faint snoring, only to realize it was just the ambient sounds of the city beyond the window. It probably seemed strange to just about anybody else, but that was one of the things he missed most when they managed to find time to share a bed. Lee isn't a loud snorer, not enough to keep him awake by any means, but it's just this cute little snorting sigh that he makes whenever he's completely zonked out. Richard couldn't help but miss it as much as he missed the warmth taking up half the bed that he got so accustomed to.

Now, a certain someone is back from their tour of China, and Richard can't keep his hands off him.

They're situated in the master bathroom at the moment, both with a razor in hand and matching smiles quirking their lips. 

"You're not getting rid of the whole thing, right?" Lee practically whines, and Richard isn't quite sure whose beard he's worried about. He's pretty ambivalent about his own facial hair for the most part, but he can't help getting his hands (or whichever body part happens to be most readily available) all over Lee's beard when he hasn't had the time to tame the damn thing.

Richard flicks the switch on the razor in his hand, and makes a soothing noise before beckoning Lee to tilt his head for a better angle. "Hush, love," he murmurs. "Just a quick trim to keep things in line."

Lee makes a few anxious sounds of his own, but he settles beautifully under Richard's hands. "Can't have you getting loose looking like a rogue lumberjack, mm?" Richard hums as he works, smoothing the gentle buzz of the blades over the lines of Lee's cheeks and jaw to crop the errant stubble that started going a little wild during his trip. It's a surprisingly easy job, since Lee's beard is usually wonderfully soft, and this hardly qualifies as a beard to start with. Just an easy trim job so they can start the week out fresh and clean. 

His own stubble is starting to claim enough of his face to qualify as a proper beard, and when he pulls back to survey his handiwork, he finds Lee just sort of staring at him. Not dazedly or anything, just staring like he's got a few ideas starting to turn the gears upstairs. Richard raises an eyebrow, then turns to clean the razor before putting it back in its case.

"Oh, um.." Lee snaps out of his frozen expression, a hint of pink coloring his ears. He fingers the razor in his own hands, then gives Richard a hopeful smile. "Can I do you tomorrow?"

Richard quirks his other eyebrow up to join its fellow, waiting to hear what exactly his hedonist of a boyfriend has latched onto this time.

"I just..I've been thinking about your beard for a while and I sort of want to...take advantage," he gestures with the hand not holding the razor, but Richard enjoys watching the man with the filthiest mouth known to humanity flounder a bit, so he just smirks a little and nods his head as if to say _continue_...

"You're such an ass sometimes, you know that?" Lee huffs, his cheeks pinking up a little too as he folds his arms and tries to glare, but mostly ends up looking like a pouting teenager. "God, fine. I want to ride your face while you've got the beard going."

Richard's pulse starts picking up speed, and he can't help the interested twitch his cock gives within the confines of his borrowed sweats. "Yeah, I think we could manage that."

Lee packs the razor away at the speed of light, and vanishes out the bathroom door before Richard can get a word in edgewise, but he just smiles and finishes putting everything back in order before he follows suit. He knows Lee got himself clean that morning, but up until now, he hadn't been exactly sure what ulterior motives had been driving that particular endeavor. They actually do manage to exercise a surprising amount of self-restraint even when it comes to being separated by continents and oceans for as long as they usually are.

That said, Richard can feel his own carefully honed restraint starting to fray as he thinks about what's waiting for him once he closes their bedroom door. This is the first time in ages they've managed to be in the same place for long enough to shrug off the jet lag and actually settle in. He's been wanting this since Lee first came stumbling through the front door at God knows when at night.

Carl comes padding up to him as he heads for the bedroom, giving his knee a sleepy nudge with his whole head. Richard leans over to scratch behind the pointer's ears, then gently guides him towards the hall leading to the living room and Carl's plush bed. "Be good, yeah?" Richard murmurs, sending Carl off with a gentle pat before turning in the opposite direction.

He slips through the doorway to the bedroom, then closes the door firmly behind him. As he turns to face the room, he's graced with the vision of a naked Lee Grinner Pace kneeling in the middle of the mattress and looking extremely happy to see him. On multiple levels.

"Well," Richard pitches his voice a little lower, though it doesn't really take much effort with Lee looking at him like that, and slinks towards the bed. "What's this, then."

Lee walks on his knees to the foot of the bed, then reaches out with a coy look to tug at the hem of the loose shirt Richard's wearing. By the time he's crawling onto the bed and kissing Lee like it's the first time he's managed to get that mouth under his, they've managed to divest him of his shirt and sweats, and he's already wetting a spot on the front of his briefs.

"Christ, I was thinking about this the whole flight back," Lee gasps when they resurface, those dextrous hands attacking his briefs with renewed vigor and tossing them into some corner of the room once he emerges the victor against Richard's ridiculous legs. "Fucking missed you-"

They're kissing again as Richard pushes him back against the pillows, sliding his tongue as far into Lee's mouth as he can before reluctantly pulling back. "Missed you too, love," he rumbles, reaching up to smooth his thumb along Lee's freshly shaved jawline. "But you came in here with a plan and that's what we're gonna do."

It takes some clever rearranging, but Richard manages to settle on his back with a smaller pillow tucked under his neck while Lee shuffles around to sling his knees on either side of Richard's ribcage. He tucks the backs of his knees just in front of Richard's arms and braces his palms on Richard's tensed abs. "Alright back there?" he tries to crane over his shoulder to catch a glimpse.

Richard snorts, lifting his hands to give Lee's cheeks some liberal massaging. "More than alright, love," he leans up and latches onto the curve of Lee's right cheek, hollowing his cheeks and applying just enough pressure with teeth to leave a darkening mark when he pulls away. "Definitely more than alright."

The quietly strangled noise from up over his lower half makes him smirk just a little more, and Richard gives Lee's hips a gentle tug downward so he can lave his tongue firmly over Lee's entrance. 

"Fuck!" comes the guttural oath from overhead, and Richard can't help feeling a little smug about the quiver he can already feel in Lee's thighs as he works to hold himself up. 

He repeats the motion a few more times, just making sure that Lee's entire cleft is good and wet, then makes the first effort at pushing his tongue inside. The resulting collection of profanity is more than encouraging, and Richard starts working in earnest; tensing his tongue and pushing the point of it as far past the clenching outer muscles of Lee's entrance that he can. Once the muscles start relaxing bit by bit, Lee starts pushing back against him, trying to pull him in deeper with every thrust forward.

"Oh God," Lee moans loudly, and Richard can just see the waves of his hair bounce as he throws his head back. "Oh my _God_ -"

His own cock is flat against his belly, but that's far and away secondary to getting his tongue as far into Lee's body as he can manage. And the _noises_ , Christ, he'll never get tired of how noisy Lee gets during sex. He shoves his tongue further in still, and is rewarded with a strangled sound that probably tried to come out as profanity, but didn't quite make it. He's drooling all over his own chin, but he can't find it in himself to care. Not when Lee's pushing back and riding his face like he's getting paid for it by the second.

Richard manages to get one hand off Lee's hips to bring a spit-slicked finger into play, and Lee reacts like he just touched a live current. His entire body jolts, and all that comes out of his mouth as Richard pushes the digit in is a throaty moan that Richard can feel in his own chest. He can just vaguely see the motion of Lee's right arm jerking back and forth, and the imagery that summons is enough to have him groaning aloud. Lee jolts again in reaction to it, his entire body shuddering with the force of it. 

"Oh, fuck," he babbles, having long lost any attempt at coherency. "Jesus fuck, Rich, so good, so good.."

He sets to the task with even more fervor at the desperate, breathy quality of Lee's voice, shoving his tongue as deep into Lee's body as he can manage as he carefully scissors him open with two slick fingers. Lee _wails_ at that, his entire spine bowing up as he shoves back onto Richard's tongue and fingers like he's about to see the face of God for the first time. 

For all Richard knows, that could be the case. He remembers the first time he let Lee do this to him, and he's still pretty certain he had some sort of religious experience the moment he came. 

Lee's babbling again, but there aren't even intelligible words coming out, so Richard redoubles his efforts. He pushes his fingers in and spreads Lee as far as he can, then pushes up and shoves his tongue in, hollowing his cheeks as he does. The reaction is almost instantaneous. Lee goes absolutely silent, then jerks like he's just been shot and moans loud enough to wake the neighborhood as he comes all over his own stomach. Richard can feel the excess splatter on his belly as Lee clenches desperately around him, and gives a sympathetic groan as he carefully withdraws, taking a brief moment to wipe his hand over his mouth as he does. 

Then, Lee's pitching forward and Richard barely has the presence of mind to voice a brief "wha-" before Lee is swallowing his cock down in one go.

"Shit!" he swears too loudly, his entire body curling up under Lee's weight. It's not gonna take much, not with Lee having already come on his tongue and the way he's swallowing around him like it's the only thing he'll ever need to drink.

Richard swears again, grabbing hold of Lee's thighs and digging his fingertips in hard enough that he's sure he's leaving bruises, but he can't help it. Lee just moans in encouragement, and the vibrations around his cock have his eyes going crossed as he almost comes on the spot. Jesus. It's been too long since they've had a room and a night to themselves.

"Lee," he grates out, voice gone hoarse and breathless. "Christ, Lee..."

There's another enthusiastic moan around his entire cock, and he's gone before he can even take a breath. Richard gasps through his orgasm and his entire body twitches weakly as he can feel Lee swallowing around him, cleaning up every last drop.

He flops back, completely spent, then reaches out when he sees Lee climbing off him to turn around. "C'mere," Richard gestures again, exhaling a contented sound when Lee grins and settles half on top of him. There's a bit of come smeared between their bellies, but in this moment, he honestly couldn't give a shit. He reaches up to drag a hand through Lee's soft hair, then drops a kiss on his brow. 

"Missed you," Richard murmurs tiredly, still carding his fingers through Lee's hair as a kiss is dropped in the sticky mess on his bristly chin. 

"Missed you," Lee returns, gentle and quiet as ever. "So much."

Richard stares at him for a few moments, unable to help it. Those large hazel eyes stare back at him, then flick away as Lee's cheeks pink up a little again. Sometimes, Richard honestly has to convince himself that this is real, and not just some elaborate daydream. But there's warmth pressed against him from his chest to his feet, and there's no mistaking the pressure of fingers digging lightly into his sternum. This is real. It's nothing like what he ever imagined, but it's real.

Then it's just their slowing heartbeats and lengthening breaths as they stretch out on the sheets. They'll get up and shower in a little while, clean up the mess and brush their teeth, but for now...for now, this is enough. This is home.


End file.
